One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 13
Kent closed his fist tighter, blood seeped out of his hand and dropped to the ground. Red licked his lips. "I can't wait to tear you open." Red threatened. "I wonder, do you really have gears for a brain?" "Gia Gia no..... Nigi Ono." Kent's arm grew twice as long and broadened into an axe. "I don't want to talk. Just fight." "Okay. It's your funeral." Red popped his knuckles and slammed his hands together. "Waru Waru Wave!!" A field of energy shot from Red's body. Kent stood his ground unmoved. When the blast connected with him, he dug his feet into the ground. "Come on Gear Lord. Just give in." Red shouted from the center. Kent jumped back and placed his axe in front of him. When the blast connected again it was broken in two. Kent looked from the side of his axe, his eye fierce with anger. "I can't let you go. I could've overlook the kidnapping... I could've over looked the tricks....but when you brought these people into it.....that's when I draw the line." "You said that already." Red taunted. "I don't have time to hear it again." Red looked up and saw Kent right in front of him swinging his axe. "Whoa!!" Red ducked under the axe and jumped back. Kent relentlessly chased after him swinging the axe over and over until it flew off. "Gia Gia no Rokketo!!" Both his fist grew metallic as he shot them off at high speeds. Red dodged both attacks and dashed towards Kent. His palms opened up revealing two red balls. "Waru Waru Wave Volley!!!" He shot them out in rapid succession. Each avoided Kent. "Collide." He whispered and all the blast came together to Kent squeezing him tight. Kent forced the blast off of him and punched his hands under the ground, ripping out a large chunk of the street. He placed it on his head and rushed for Red. "That's really stupid." Red stated. "Waru Waru Wave!!" Red shot out a single red beam towards a Kent. The blast broke through the rock tearing a large hole in it. "Oh look. What did I tell you? Stupid." "Oh really?!" Kent was above Red. "Gia Gia no Rokketo!!" He sent out another punch that crashed into Red's neck. Red howled in pain and jumped back holding his neck. "You bastard!!" Veins rippled through his body. "Who do you think you're dealing with?! YOURE BENEATH ME!!! I SHOW YOU!!! I SHOW YOU ALLL!!! ILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!!!!! AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!!!!" Red snapped. A large red column of energy erupted to life around Red, destroying the ground beneath him, separating the clouds above him. Violent winds blew and rocks floated into the sky. "I am Red!! The Next Pirate King!!! I can't lose!! I can't!!!!" Kent stood his ground and glared back at Red. "Sorry man. But you're not who Gold Roger wants to succeed him." Kent charged to Red. "Gia Gia no KABE!!" A wall grew from his wrists and stretched around him. Kent trudged through the column, while it slowly peeled away the wall. "You idiot!! You just want me to kill you!! And I'm happy to oblige!!" Red rose his hand and swiped it across Kent's shield, breaking it in half and sending him flying back. Kent flipped and landed on his feet. "That's bit gonna work." He started to look around. "So what will?" All he saw was ash and destruction. "There's nothing here.." He looked down. "Maybe that'll work." - Red continued to laugh. The column dispersed. "I'm ready Gear Lord. Where are you?!" Red's vision blurred. "Dammit. Too much power." He looked up to Kent digging underground. "There you are." Red charged for Kent, his hands filled with evil energy. "Waru Waru WAVE!!!" He jumped up and put his hands together. A giant field of Red energy shot of his body and engulfed the area. Kent flew back, and grabbed onto the ground. Strong winds blew in all directions, forcing him back. He struggled to keep down and climbed closer to Red. "Gia Gia no Hanma!" Kent's fists grew large and bulky as he drove them deep into the ground. Red finished his attack and landed a few feet in front of Kent. "Come on Gear Lord. You're not even worth the fight." Kent looked up and couched up a cloud of ash. "I'm not giving up." "You've learned nothing... You can't even touch me." Red crouched down to meet Kent's eyes. "You can't win this fight." His hand darkened into a jet black as he smacked Kent across his face. "You could've stopped that. But you didn't. To me that's like giving up." Red stood back up and pointed his finger to Kent. "Bang." A red spark faltered from the end of his finger. Red looked down in confusion. "Huh? I can't be out of energy." Kent got on one knee. "That's good news for me." His fists darkened and grew even bulkier as he pounded the ground, sending tremors through the ground that shook Red off balance. Kent jumped up to his feet and cocked back his fist. "Gia Gia no HANMA!!" He sent a devastating blow to Red's face, sending him flying back. Red got out of the ashes of the town. "He can still fight?" Red's eyes widened in shock, his heart started racing. "I can't believe it. I'm excited.. This is exactly what I want!!" Red charged for Kent, his upper body blackened from Haki. Kent met Red with a barrage of punches, each attack was met with another delivered by Red. With each second a layer of metal was chipped away from Kent. "This can't be it!! You just had a fire going!!" Red laughed maniacally before speeding up his attacks. Kent stepped back and tried to recover the metal. "Too late!!" Red laughed before smashing Kent deep into the ground. What just happened? Kent thought to himself. He was just tired.. How did he catch a second wind so quickly?! Kent looked over to Red who was laying on his stomach staring right back at him. "Hi. When you're done I would like to get back to our fight. Okay? Thanks." Red jumped up and kicked Kent into the sky. Black smoke emitted from his body as he jumped after him. "Bang!!" The small spark was still at the end of his finger. "Still nothing? Oh well!" Red clasped his hands together and slammed Kent down to the ground. Kent bounced up a few feet before being stomped back down. "Gah!" Kent spat up blood. "And here I thought I would've have to use all that power. I guess I was over estimating you." "No.. You just let your guard down." Kent pulled out a small handgun and pulled the trigger. Red jumped back and a Kent bounced to his feet. "Gia Gia no Danmaku!!" Kent threw hundreds to thousands of small gears at high speed. Each cut into Red's body drawing blood. When the barrage came to a halt Red still stood, holding onto his arms. "Gia Gia no Hanmā!!!" Kent cocked his hand back and jetted it into Red's face knocking him out. - Jericho stared into the bright red sky. "Am I dead?" He muttered. He looked around him to see a dystopian version of the city he was once in. "This is LougeTown... Isn't it?" In the distance he could see a shadowy figure walking towards him. "It is. There's no doubt about it." A calm voice traveled through the area. Silver came into focus and sat on a nearby pile of trash. "Red has just been defeated. The sky should return to normal soon. But the city won't. So I'm here to ask you to fix it." "Why should I listen to you?" Jericho tried to get up but his body was sore all over, he could barely move. "Because you were going to do it anyway." Silver got up and walked away. "I'll see you again. And next time I won't lose." Jericho laid back down. "Can't wait." Silver walked off into the distance. A bright white light emitted from him as he disappeared. "What a weirdo." Jericho closed his eyes and dozed off. - Kent sat next to Red. "Although I just killed hundreds of people... You're letting me live?" Red questioned. He started to laugh. "Wow, you must really be dumb." "Not dumb, just giving a second chance. But if I hear about you doing something like this again I will kill you." "Ha!! You might as well finish me off here." Red laughed again, his eyes started to glow bright red. "I don't know why I'm letting you go.... But there's something in the back of my head telling me not to do it.... But it is telling me to do this." Kent punched Red across his face. "OW!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Red shook it off. Dead silence filled the area. Nothing was said. "See ya next time." He faded into a puff of black smoke and dispersed across the area, leaving behind a small red trinket. The trinket shined in the distance, drawing Kent's attention. "Whats that? He left something." Kent walked over to the trinket and picked it up. The red jewel inside shined bright in the light. Kent looked at his reflection for a while. "He must've dropped this." The sky around him started to clear, returning back to its blueish black color. "Whoa!! It's almost night time?! Or is this dawn?" Kent dropped the trinket in his pocket and walked off into the town. The town was decimated, the buildings were rubble. - Rhea stood in a tree, looking down upon the large horde of creatures. "They're so persistent.... Wait..." She watched as one of them shrieked in pain. It trailed off from the group and laid in the sand, reverting into a human form. "These things.... Are people?!" She jumped over the horde and picked up the woman that just fell out. "Are you okay?" "Who...... Are...." The woman dropped her head and fell asleep. "She's not good." Bloodcurdling screams could be heard from behind. Rhea looked back, each and everyone of those creatures started to return to their human forms. "Whats going on?" Everyone plopped onto the ground unconscious. Rhea dragged the woman over to the rest of the people. She laid her down upon the rest and sat on the sand. "This is gonna take a while." She pulled put a small snail. "Jericho?.... Kent?... You two there?" No one responded on the other side. "Ugh!! Where are those two when you need them?!" "I don't know. But I'm here." Fantasia made her way out of the forest. "Ugh, how could Red just leave me?" "He took you and left you?" "Hell yeah!! Just dropped me off at the execution platform." Fantasia pulled out a stick from her hair. "It took me a while to get down." Rhea brushed her hair aside. "Well it's nice to see you." "You two.... Ya mind if I call you Two Piece Rhea?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters